


Wanna Repeat That?

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Hamilton: An American Musical - Freeform, Mentions of bottom/top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Jake and Amy went to go see Hamilton.





	Wanna Repeat That?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like midnight lol

> _Imagine your OTP arguing which one of them in Hamilton and which one is Laurens._
> 
> “That was an amazing show.”
> 
> “I know right! I told you you would like it.”
> 
> Jake had taken Amy to see the musical Hamilton, because she complained on how musicals were never good and were just for the people who didn’t understand what true music was, which, according to Amy, “true” music was Beethoven and Mozart.
> 
> “You remind me so much of John Laurens,” said Jake.
> 
> Amy stopped in her tracks. “What? Um, no, I am TOTALLY Hamilton.”
> 
> Jake looked at her funny. “No you’re not. I’m Hamilton.”
> 
> “How the hell are you Hamilton? You literally have never picked up a pen outside of work.”
> 
> “I’m Hamilton because I am reliable with the ladies and I am very sassy,” Jake retorted back.
> 
> “Um, no, I am Hamilton because I am strong-willed, I actually enjoy work, and my family is from the Caribbean.”
> 
> “Your family is from Cuba.”
> 
> “Same area!”
> 
> Jake rolled his eyes as they continued walking to the car. It was a silent walk, as well as a silent ride, when Amy broke the silence when they got home.
> 
> “Why would you think that I’m John Laurens?”
> 
> “Because reasons.”
> 
> A light blush started to grow on his cheeks as he put his coat away. Amy decided to use this to her advantage. With a mischievous smirk, she asked, “What reasons exactly?”
> 
> “You’re just gonna laugh at me.”
> 
> “Babe, why would I laugh at you? Just tell me, c’mon.” Amy slowly walked closer to him as to tease him.
> 
> Blushing, Jake quietly said, “I thought that you would be John Laurens because he is really cute and seems like a bottom.”
> 
> Trying to stifle a laugh, Amy covered her mouth. “Well, we will need to change that thought very quickly won’t we?”
> 
> She could hear Jake gulp. Pushing him up against the fridge door, the handle stabbing into Jake’s back, Amy got up close to his face, their lips just barely brushing each other. Amy could feel his hot breath on her face and she looked at his pink lips.
> 
> “Now what was this I hear about you thinking I’m a bottom?”


End file.
